


Eres Mía

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Phantom Thief AU, Goro's a bit of a newbie detective, Joker knows a bit of Spanish, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Goro asked himself, again, why he was here.Why, he had decided to meet with the infamous Phantom Thief terrorizing Japan in the middle of an abandoned alleyway.[Partially inspired by "Eres Mía" by Romeo Santos]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me, bringing my slight bachata obsession into my fics? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, Joker speaks a bit of Spanish, most of which is translated throughout the fic, and Goro's just your average detective that just so happened to get assigned the job of catching that smug thief. Just in case, I'll have formal translations of the phrases/lyrics in the end notes for anyone curious.

“You really enjoy testing your luck, Joker.” Akechi Goro let out an exasperated sigh. The shuddering air of winter swept past him, leaving him cursing under his breath. With the city of Shibuya beginning to quiet a little, Goro asked himself, again, why he was here. Why, he had decided to meet with the infamous Phantom Thief terrorizing Japan in the middle of an abandoned alleyway. Thumbs brushing against a small paper-thin card in his coat pocket, he realized just how dangerous of a situation he was in.

If it had been a few months before, the crimson notecard Joker left for him, asking to meet, would have been immediately turned into the higher ups and swiped for prints, processed and hopefully would have turned up with a suspect for the man behind the mask (he was sloppy back then, sheer luck being the only thing keeping him out of prison).

Recently though, Goro was doing the one thing he had told himself constantly that he wouldn’t: hide evidence. It was only after Joker’s third heist that Goro began to find himself captivated by the thief, despite having never seen his face before. His methods weren’t uncommon amongst thieves but there was an allure, a bit of mystery and arrogance in the short messages he left behind, typically written in Spanish and signed with a curved _J_. Goro wished for him to stay hidden for just a little while longer, if only to see how far the two could play the game of cat and mouse.

“Life’s no fun without a little risk, Akechi- _kun_.” With a ‘tsk’ and a quiet clack of heeled boots, a lithe figure turned the corner. Amidst the pale moonlight flashed crimson gloves and a sharp onyx gaze through a white birdlike mask.

“So we finally meet.” Goro gulped down a shudder, feeling the weight of the meeting on his shoulders. He should arrest him now, catch him before he could slip back into the shadows and disappear. But he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t allow him to. Having pursued him for so long, having become near obsessed with observing and profiling him and his messages, Goro couldn’t let such a mystery get caught so soon. Never, Goro believed, would he ever find a criminal so frustratingly captivating again.

As Joker came into the light, Goro made doubly sure to burn the image into his memory. Ruffled black curls atop his head, a gray waistcoat under a larger black tailcoat, crimson gloves pulled tightly to his wrists, the epitome of smugness on his masked face. Joker’s lips curled into a smile and he mused a small chuckle.

“Something you’ve been waiting a while for now, hm?”

Joker began to take small steps toward Goro, arms behind his back, head raised high with little care in the world. Either he knew Goro hadn’t brought backup or he was the most ridiculously confident thief in all of Japan.

“I will admit, you have seized my attention.” As Goro cleared his throat, Joker snickered, “but why the note? I could very well have a team on standby ready to take you down.”

“But you don’t.” The thief’s voice carried teasingly on the wind.

Goro crossed his arms and already found it difficult to keep his composure. His heart alit in his chest, “and how would you know that?”

“The man burning away any lingering traces of my stay at my crime scenes wouldn’t dare ruin a chance to meet the fabled Phantom Thief himself,” Joker’s expression softened and with a flattered lick of his lips, he exhaled. “Isn’t that right, _cariño?_ ”

“How did you know I was…” Goro cursed under his breath as he felt the cold concrete of a wall against his back. Joker’s steps were slow, the clack of his boots echoing down the alley. As the thief narrowed in on Goro, he snatched the notecard from Goro’s coat pocket and held it in between two fingers.

“I know everything that you’ve done. All my crimes you’ve tampered with, all the lies you’ve told your bosses about any and all information on me.” He let out a low chuckle, ”you truly are invested in this game we’re playing.”

“I…” Throat dry, Goro fumbled awkwardly with words, unable to form a sentence. A gloved hand reached its way into Goro’s pocket again, pulling out a small lighter, one he had purposely brought to destroy the evidence of their meeting. With a click, a flame was made and Joker waved it slowly under the notecard. The paper began to fade, darkening slowly until it disintegrated altogether and fluttered to the ground in slow circles.

“I don’t want it to end.” Goro admitted embarrassingly, face hot and Joker’s throat rumbled with laughter.

“Who said it would?” With a narrowed glance, Joker let out a low sigh, bringing a crimson hand up to Goro’s waist and gripping it softly. “I’ve already stolen the detective’s attention, how long until I steal his heart?”

Goro suddenly had the urge to reach for his mask. Not to make an ID but simply to admire the thief capable of doing so many things in the span of a few months. His onyx eyes, although partially hidden, glimmered softly under the moonlight and the curve of his lips into a smirk made the feeling in Goro’s legs melt away. As Joker leaned in, Goro felt his eyes close and the warm puff of his breath against his ear. In a low, teasing whisper, the thief sang:

“ _No te asombres, si una noche, entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mia…_ ”

A shudder came from Goro and when he opened his eyes, Joker was gone, vanishing into thin air like he had never been there to begin with. Goro slid down to the ground, his legs finally giving out and he could thankfully find the air to exhale shakily. As Goro ran through what had just happened in his head, he noticed a small card at his feet. He scrambled forward and snatched it, with thin cursive and a small scribble of a heart, Goro’s eyes glossed over the message.

_See you soon,_ cariño _\- J_

 

* * *

 

The words—lyrics more so, Goro noticed—burned teasingly into his mind, were all Goro could think of as he made his way into his apartment. He immediately threw his jacket off and slid into his computer chair, desperately pulling up the translating system he had been given access to for this case. He entered the phrase as best he could, most definitely fumbling on spelling. As the system loaded, Goro felt the air in his apartment thicken and as if he couldn’t breathe. He quickly went to open a window before sitting back at his chair, exhaling a sigh of relief as the system fully translated the lyric.

_“Don’t be surprised, if one night, I come in your room and make you mine.”_

Goro let out a shaky breath and leaned back in his chair. His mind spun, legs weak, heart pounding. Involuntarily, his head snapped back to the open window, expecting a lithe shadow to appear from it. When nothing but the quiet whistle of wind swept through, Goro sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

With a huff, Goro shut the door to his apartment, threw his bag off into the corner and leaped onto his bed. Joker had recently succeeded in his seventh heist and the public was growing increasingly erratic, leaving the detective agency to double their work effort to find the thief. Whispers of an accomplice, or at least someone withholding evidence, surfaced through the office and it was no surprise that many suspected Goro. He was still new to the agency, his inexperience and slight naivety being the target for many assumptions.

He paid little mind to them, though quietly feared for any one day someone would find out what he had done. After their first meeting, Goro noticed Joker began acting a bit more careful, leaving just enough evidence behind to continue pursuit but not enough to incriminate himself. He always assumed it was for his own benefit but there was always the lingering thought that Joker was doing it on purpose, only to help Goro escape the possibility of being put on desk duty.

Goro reached up to unlatch the window and push it open, airing out the cramped space. Exhaling a sigh, Goro shut his eyes for a second allowing himself to relax. He heard a quick rustle of wind and opened his eyes slowly, gripping the sheets of his bed as he realized the Phantom Thief himself was leaning over him with that devilish smirk on his lips.

“J-Joker!”

“Miss me, _cariño?_ ” Joker chuckled and fell back onto Goro’s bed beside him, stretching his gloved fingers in the air.

“Of course I missed you.” Goro mumbled, eyes focusing on Joker’s gloves, the leather creasing slightly. “You’re all I think about nowadays.”

Joker sighed with a drowsy smile. “The detective has quite the way with words.”

Goro shifted over onto his side and blinked at the thief, an involuntary red tinting his cheeks. It had only been a few weeks but the lyrics Joker had sang rang teasingly in his mind and he wondered if his plan would be put into action tonight.

“You didn’t leave as much evidence behind tonight.” Goro attempted small talk and surprisingly Joker took the bait.

“I’ve been getting you into a bit of trouble,” Joker sat up, pulling back at the wrists of his gloves and tilting his head off to one side. Black hair ruffled in his eyes, “I can’t have you kicked off the case and ending the game so soon.”

“So… I’m not the only one having fun.” Goro let out a tiny snicker and Joker’s eyes narrowed. The thief’s throat rumbled with laughter and he leaned over, trapping Goro in one space with his right hand.

“Don’t misunderstand me, _cariño_.” With a grin, Joker let out a disapproving huff, “I’m only having so much fun because you seem so invested. And because your team is so incompetent that they can’t even find a suspect!”

“Mainly because of me, you know.” Goro looked up at him, a bit of flutter in his glossed eyes.

“Mm, yeah, you’re right about that, _traidor_.”

Chuckling, Goro blinked at the thief above him, “what’s life without a little risk, Joker?”

They exchanged a smile. The moonlight dimmed as a cloud passed, shadowing Joker’s face and making him nothing but a pair of dark flashing eyes under a mask. It would be the only thing Joker was to him. A smug criminal stealing what needs to be stolen before slipping away with little trace of him left behind. His heart would be claimed and the game would continue as if tonight never happened.

“ _Mía_.” Joker leaned down with a low whisper. The tease in his warm breath leaving Goro breathless. Savor the moment, keep the game going, never let it end. Maybe, just maybe, he would get lucky and Joker would visit him again.

“You’ll do anything to see me again, won’t you? Even lose your job?” Joker questioned with a sigh and Goro shuddered.

“If it came to that, yes.” His answer was a hushed breath.

“What about me has you so invested?” The thief asked honestly, lifting his head. Goro’s eyes softened and he reached up toward Joker’s cheek, clenching his teeth when he pulled away slightly. His hand fell back against the mattress and Goro let a raspy chuckle.

“You’re a mystery. We--I know nothing about you. You’re just a thief that loves to be a pain in my department’s side and the most excitement I’ve had in my life in years.” Goro reached up, his hand boldly snaking over Joker’s neck and pulling him closer. His voice lowered, almost pleading. “Joker… no matter what, you _cannot_ get caught. Promise me that you’ll keep this game going as long as you can.”

“That’s all up to you, _cariño_.” Joker heaved another sigh, a guilty smile creasing his lips.

“I’ll do anything I can.” Goro’s voice drifted into a mumble, praying the thief wouldn’t hear. “I’m yours, Joker.”

Joked hummed quietly, leaning down to press the faintest kiss to the top of Goro’s forehead, chaste, quiet, almost as if it were an apology, as if he didn’t mean for things to get as deep as they suddenly did. To Goro, Joker was like nobody he had ever seen before, charming, mysterious and cunning all molded into one man behind a mask. To Joker, Goro was a keen observer, being the only one able to find the little bits of evidence he left behind at his crime scenes, yet oddly attached, growing all the more interesting as he began to hide evidence, lie to his coworkers, all to keep him from getting caught. Joker could clearly see the glossed admiration in the faint auburn of his eyes, eyes that flickered with lingering bits of emotional attraction. There was no way Goro could love him, not yet, but the thought no doubt made Joker’s heart swell. He smothered it quickly, crimson hands reaching up to undo the tie around Goro’s neck.

A quiet whisper drifted from Joker’s lips and tickled Goro’s ear.

“ _Eres m_ _ía…”_  


**Author's Note:**

> Song Translation: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/eres-mia-you-are-mine.html
> 
> Word/Phrase Translation: 
> 
> "No te asombres, si una noche, entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía" [Directly translated] - Don't be surprised if one night, I enter your room and make you mine again.
> 
> Cariño - Sweetie
> 
> Traidor - Traitor
> 
> Eres Mía - You're mine 
> 
> \----
> 
> Alright y'all to anyone who knows the song/read through the translated lyrics, you should know that this song's story is completely different to what I'm telling here (i.e. the whole "i'll tell your husband with a laugh on your wedding day" being key in the chorus) This fic was mainly inspired by the lyric Joker sings, "Don't be surprised if one night, I enter your room and make you mine." and I wanted to fiddle around and attempt the popular (?) Actual Phantom Thief AU. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
